Yugioh! 7 Elements 7 E's
by anonimen31
Summary: This story takes place many years after the events in Yu-Gi-Oh! and before those of Yu-Gi-Oh Gx. The main character Lucas and his 6 friends known as "The Six Element Masters"


**Yu-Gi-Oh! 7 elements (7e's)**

Chapter 1 : The 6 Attribute Masters and the Genius

The bell rang yet again signalizing the beginning of recess. After the continuous clanking a giant mass of students ran out of their classrooms, hurrying to savor all the time they can to hang out with their friends. Some people would go to the nearby Macdonald's to grab a bite to eat, others would play kickball or other sports. And finally there were those who just enjoyed their hobby. Lucas was one of them.

Lucas was an average 16 year old student who was just in the middle in the popularity scale. He had normal grades A's and B's, however teachers always criticized him for his general laziness. Nothing special, as his friends would say. However they couldn't be further from the truth. Lucas would always go to room 412 during recess. It has been an empty vacant room for about 3 years, which was ideal for their favorite game. Lucas along with six other kids were the only kids in the entire school who still played duel monsters. Most students have outgrown the game, however the seven best duelists continued dueling, and as they physically grew, their dueling potential also increased.

Lucas entered the room and what he heard was a myriad of sounds

"Bob, you dumb-ass, why would you dark bribe an upstart goblin?"

"I'm down to 900 lp and you obviously have a simochi! And now to finish this. D. D. Dynamite! Heh, I win Bright."

"Hah I don't think so, pal! I be activating solemn warning. And thanks to trap economics I don't have to pay the cost! My turn I tribute summon naturia bamboo shoot! And I attack for game! Oh, look here comes Lucas the genius! How's your dead dad?"

"Why don't you jump out of the window and ask him yourself, Dylan?" responded Lucas

"Humph, smart-ass"

It's true – Lucas has been raised only by his mom. They're struggling to make ends meet, so obviously Lucas doesn't have enough money for all those strong and broken cards. And still he has a unique game strategy and all of Lucas's friends regard him as a dueling genius.

"So what's up guys?" Lucas greeted

"Umm, Well s-since there's o-only 13 days until C-Christmas" Amy stuttered "We should exchange gifts."

"Oh, well that's cool but I'm a bit broke right now. Can I give your presents next week?"

"Stop acting so cool you idiot! You don't have to give the Six Element Masters anything"

Then they started giving each other cards. Bob was first. He gave Lucas a DARK monster : Banished Howler. Next was Bright she had a LIGHT monster Banished Chanter. After her was Nick. He was the WATER expert and had the monster Drying Ocean. His brother John "the Bully" was next with a FIRE monster Dying Blaze. Dylan the pest gave him Naturia Rock and finally Amy approached him.

"Umm I hope you like this. It's Mist Valley Soldier… It's a tuner and I know you have no synchros but…" Amy said shyly

"No problems Em, I love it" Lucas replied with a smile

"Also we all pitched in and we decided that a dueling genius like you deserves these 2 cards Chaos sorcerer and Tragoedia." Said Bob

"Oh, look bob. You dropped a fusion. Zombie Warrior." Lucas noticed

"That? Nah, that's garbage!"

"Really? You know I'm pretty sure that card could save your life in a duel!" Lucas exclaimed

After school Lucas was walking to his house in the dark when he heard a woman's scream. He ran to his house only to find the door wide open. He rushed in and saw the back of a small hooded man with a knife in his hand. Shock and horror was depicted on his mother's face. The only thing in Lucas's brain was to take the small man's knife. Using the element of surprise the teen grappled with the man, only to find that the assaulter was much stronger than expected. Lucas got stunned and nailed to the ground. He saw the knife get lifted above him. Then and there Lucas thought that time was going three times slower. The boy knew that he was going to die. The only noise he heard was his mother screaming his name.

Then he remembered his dad. Luc never really knew his father. His dad had mysteriously disappeared when the boy was 4. The only memento left from him was a duel monster card. Lucas was so interested in the card that it was the thing that hooked him to the card game. Actually there really was no evidence that his dad was dead. However the police never found him for 12 years so Lucas had came to peace that he's in a better place now.

Suddenly a bright light emanated from Lucas's necklace. The knife suddenly stopped in mid-air inches away from the boy's heart.

"What is this? My hand! I can't move my hand!" The man shrieked

Lucas opened his necklace and saw that the source of the light was his dad's card. The small man saw the card and screamed.  
>"You! So you are the one! Well then let me give you an invite you to the darkness that you can't refuse!" Then he took out a duel disk and threw his knife on the ground.<p>

Suddenly the purple light surrounded Lucas and the man creating a nearly transparent barrier. The knife sunk in the ground and in its place a giant hole formed with spikes. Both men were on separate small platforms slightly above the spikes and some giant numbers were floating above them that writ 6666 twice.

"In case you don't know this is a shadow duel. Think of it as a normal duel where we bet our lives, and my boy, here we play for keeps! Notice the life points. The more life points you lose the more this platform will ascend. When your life points become from 6666 to 0 the platform will crumble and you will fall in the spikes, and thus dying and failing to save this miserable planet. My name is Bonz and I will be your ticket to a world of misery!" He said as he removed his hood. It revealed a whitish face that resembled a skull.

"Very well you white skulled freak! Let's see how much your worth!"

"I'll go first" declared Bonz "I set a face-down monster and a face-down spell or trap. Your turn."

"My turn!" Lucas declared as he took out his father's duel disk "Bonz! I don't know who you are nor what you want from me, but after what you tried to do to us, I can't just stay here and twiddle my thumbs. I don't want to kill you, but I have no intention of dying! I'll beat you with the help of my friends! I activate the continuous spell card "Preparation: The start of the test" now during my end phase if I have 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster banished 1 FIRE and 1 WATER monster in my grave and 1 EARTH and 1 WIND monster in my hand, then, I draw 2 cards and Special Summon 1 monster regardless of summoning conditions or rules!"

"Heh, and if you don't have these things during your end phase?"

"Then I discard my entire hand, banish my entire grave and my entire field gets destroyed. But that's a risk I'm willing to take! Now I play hand destruction. So I discard Banished Chanter and Banished Howler. Thank you Bright and Bob! Now I play the card that all of my friends gave me Chaos Sorcerer! Now my two banished monsters gain their effects! And they have the same effect really. They allow both of us to send from our decks to the grave 1 monster, and since there are two of them, you do the math. Now the monsters I've chosen Dying Blaze and Drying Ocean gain their effects! Courtesy of John and Nick, of course Blaze allows me to add Mist Valley Soldier to the top of my deck and Ocean allows me to guess the name of my top card. If I guess right and it's a monster than I can special summon it! So say hello to Mist Valley Soldier!"

"Let me guess. Synchro summon?"

"Synchros? Who needs them! Let's battle! I attack the face-down with Mist Valley Soldier. Well I guess he destroys Goblin Zombie!"

"Heh I get Zombie Master to my hand!"

"Now, Chaos Sorcerer attacks you directly!"

"Oh, hell no! I play zombie shield. Not only do I send a zombie from my deck to my grave I can also make all damage to me 0 and finally I draw 1 card."

"Well the effect of Mist Valley Soldier activates and he returns to my hand!"

"I end my turn and the effect of Preparation: The beginning of the test activates."

"Yup! Now banish everything!" Bonz said with an evil laugh

"Well I don't think so. I happen to have Banished Chanter and Howler in my removed from game pile also drying ocean and dying blaze happen to be sitting quite happily in my grave. And guess what this is." Lucas said confident holding 2 cards up " It's Amy's Mist Valley Soldier and that bastard's Naturia Rock in my hand. Now I get to draw 2 cards! But that's not all I get to special summon any monster in my deck." Then Bonz's platform rose a good 2-3 feet in the air.

"Genius! Now he can special summon any monster from his deck! He could even bring out the strongest monster in the game!"

"I special summon this: Zombie Warrior in attack mode and set a face down."

"Zombie Warrior! You can special summon any monster on the field and yet you pick that lousy excuse of a monster with a mere 1200 atk?" Bonz exclaimed " Fine! Now let me show you what it means to play a turn without wasting it! I summon my zombie master. Now I discard dandylion to special summon the zombie master in my grave. The effect of dandylion kicks in and I get 2 tokens. Next I play one for one to special glow-up light bulb. Now I synchro summon Trishula, the dragon of the ice barrier! Feel the wrath of the eternal blizzard that is Trishula! Now thanks to my card's effect I can banish 3 cards – from your hand, grave and field. I pick Chaos Sorcerer, that dying blaze and hmm you pick a card from your hand. Not that it matters anyway."

"I chose that idiot's naturia , do you attack?"

"Heh, not yet! I bet that face down is a mirror force so I play this. Double the blizzard! If I control a face-up Trishula I can return it to my extra deck and special summon it again, activating it's effect! So say bye-bye to the face-down you have, that drying ocean you have and well you pick a card from your hand to banish."

"Chain! I activate Safe zone. This card protects one monster from battle and card effects until it's sent to the grave!"

"Wow, so you are going to protect your lame zombie?"

"It's not lame and actually no. I pick Trishula. And since trishula banishes Safe zone then Trishula takes a one way ticket out of the field!"

"WHAT? You runt!" screamed Bonz "Well I don't care really. I activate the effect of glow-up bulb in my grave. Now I can special summon it and synchro summon formula synchron! So yeah, I draw 1 card. Now I activate the effect of mezuki in my grave and special summon Zombie Master in attack mode. Now I place my last card on top of my deck and special summon plague spreader zombie and well long story short I synchro summon my Revived king Ha Des and then synchro summon into stardust dragon. Stardust, Attack!"

"Oh no you don't! I special summon Battle Veiler! Now one monster can't attack until battle veiler leaves the field. My turn. DRAW! Bonz… After all you have done, endangering my life and my mother's life, I can't let you just waltz out of here. Now watch me be absolutely flawless! I play the card that my father gave me and with the help of my friends win this duel! I activate the spell card Battle result: IQ of 200! Now if I have activated the effect of Prepartion: Beginning of the test during my last turn and now all the monsters I selected are banished, then I can return them to my hand and deal damage to you equal to their attack points! Now I return Bright's card Banished chanter and you lose 1000 lp. Next is Bob's card Banished Howler and that's another 1000 lp! Nick and John are next! Their monsters have 400 atk each! You lose 1500 from Dylan's monster. And another 1700 from dear Amy's monster!" As Bonz was losing the life points he was gradually going higer and higher. And then his platform stopped.

"So I survive by 666 lifepoints?" Bonz said with gaping eyes

"Not so much. I play the card lightning vortex! Now your field is empty and I attack directly with the "lousy excuse of a monster" Zombie Warrior. That's game Bonz!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bonz screamed as his platform crumbled away and he started falling down. He hit the spikes with a loud crunch as they impaled the small man. Lucas had never seen such a gruesome and gory sight. The boy couldn't do anything but look away and he noticed that the barrier was gone. He ran to his mother and asked:

"Mom, are you hurt?"

"Lucas...These men… they came for your father 13 years ago" she said as Lucas's eyes were wide open and his mouth gaping with horror.


End file.
